We're fine thanks No really leave us alone!
by PaperPrince
Summary: Scotty and Uhura are meant to be together, acording to the films for the original series anyway.But they arn't in the reboot universe so Kirk tries to fix this in order to save the universe, only Scotty and Uhura are happy with the partners they have...


I wrote this short story as a sort of explanation as to why Scotty and Uhura don't get together in the film. (Basically they needed some romance and Scotty isn't introduced untill near the end, making it easier for Uhura and Spock to get together). Also I know not everyone agrees with Scotty/Keenser as a pairing but I thought it would be better than having Scotty single and pining after Uhura.

* * *

><p>Its part of a Captain's job isn't it, encouraging and improving relations between personnel so that the ship can run as efficiently as possible. So why doesn't anyone see it that way? Why do they treat him at best like a nosey meddler who has nothing better to do then break couples up? What do they have against him playing matchmaker anyway? Jim's only trying to prevent the destruction of the universe by ensuring they get together like they did in the Ambassador's universe.<p>

Besides it's not his fault the chemistry between them isn't immediate and unavoidable. (Personally Kirk thinks it is but the two of them are trying their hardest to ignore it due to Scotty being technically married an all). Anyway it's only after several months and little to no progress in this matter that Kirk decides it is his duty to intervene. After all the Scotty and Uhura were meant to be together, weren't they? That was what the older Spock's mind meld had seemed to indicate anyway, so who was he to argue. Besides blue eyed, black and ginger babies were a combination to awesome for him to ignore. (Not that was his main reason for getting the two of them together).

Unsurprisingly it takes a bit of cajoling and trickery (and sabotage, lots of sabotage) for Kirk to get the two of them to voluntarily meet up. After all it's not like the computer malfunctions cause themselves (at least the ones that cause the computer to speak in perfect French don't). The first date is disappointing to say the least, no kiss after seven hours of manually translating and reprogramming the ship dreadful, but then again not everyone can be as good as James Tiberius Kirk when it comes to the ladies.

Sadly the next few attempts provide similar results and by then they are beginning to catch on to his scheme, making it particularly difficult for Jim to face Spock and Keenser who disapprove whole heartedly, in spite of Scotty and Uhura's romantic pairing being vital for the overall good of the universe.

Eventually of course things come to the attention of head office, making everything messy with red tape and restraining orders... And of course Jim gets a talking to from Pike who tells him to take a nice long vacation and forget about this silliness of trying to split up the only two serious interspecies relationships in the federation before equality panel or worse the press gets hold of the story.

McCoy of course has a word or two with Jim as well. "Look kid; leave the love birds to sort it out for themselves will ya? You're being ridiculous I mean you're not even trying to get with one of them! Or are ya?" McCoy pauses in the middle of his rant in order to eye Jim suspiciously, before continuing on. "I don't usually care what idiot tricks you get up to but this thing you're doing, it's starting to affect people's health. I mean I've had to remove Uhura from duty 'cause of the stress, and Keenser's cooped up in one of the Jefferies tubes refusing to come out, which is only making Scotty worse, and I'm a doctor not a therapist damn it! "

When he finally gets back to his room Jim finds a message from Ambassador Spock waiting for him which cheers him up no end. The older Vulcan has a habit of telling him the craziest stories about his "life" on board the other Enterprise and trying to pass them off as the truth, unfortunately the message that plays contains no strange anecdotes about brains being stolen or cautionary tales about an evil bearded Spock. Just a logical and rational explanation about how statistically it doesn't matter that Scotty and Uhura aren't an item.

"...to conclude Jim alternate realities are subtly different from one another. Just because something occurs in one reality doesn't necessarily mean the same events will occur in an alternative reality. It is therefore illogical to continue to try and force these events to occur."


End file.
